Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 22
(series) (story) | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = In Death Do We Join! | Synopsis1 = In the village of Kamenka, Moldavia in the USSR one night Ulsa and Peter Vornik are sent running into the homes when they hear the screams of their daughter Petra, who is being attacked by her ex-husband Gorna, who is a vampire. Peter manages to drive Gorna away, who vows that he will eventually come back to claim his wife as a vampire. While no far away, Dracula has exited the Alps and arrive nearby. Feeling his hunger, Dracula finds a young couple having a romantic moment in a bar. Dracula kills the boy and then feeds on the young girl. Back at the Vornik home, Petra awakens to a scream and her family reassures her that she is safe. Petra recounts how her husband Gorna was an abusive man who would be treat her poorly. Extremely jealous of anyone who showed her attention, Gorna even once killed a man for talking to her in the street. One day, Gora fell sick and on his death bed he vowed that he would kill any man that she would see. After the funeral, a man who was a prior suitor for Petra was killed the night after he visited her at the funeral for Gorna. It was then that she realized that Gorna had become a vampire. Dracula, meanwhile, has arrived at the local cemetery, where he comes across Gorna. Gorna is insolent and orders Dracula away and that he has no loyalty to the king of the vampires. Dracula attempts to attack Gorna, who inturn summons down a bolt of lightning to strike Dracula before fleeing. Dracula vows to get revenge against Gorna for his disobedience and follows after him. Gorna has come back to the Vornik home and once more attempts to feed upon Petra. His feeding is interrupted when Peter enters the room and stabs him with a flaming stake. The inflamed Gorna then flees from the scene. Dracula arrive shortly after, swatting Peter aside and using his hypnotic powers to get the full story out of Petra. Still unsure how it is that Gorna manages to resist his commands, Dracula goes after to destroy his disobedient vampire foe. As Dracula searches for his enemy, the people of the village begin to decide if they should take an active role in dealing with Gorna and end being the pawn of a the undead. While back in London, Frank Drake and Rachel van Helsing return to Quincy Harker's estate to tell him that they believe Dracula is dead (believing that he was destroyed during their battle against Dr. Sun.) Quincy tells them that he was attacked by a woman claiming to be Dracula's daughter, they also remark on how Taj had left, leaving a note behind explaining that he has left to go back to his home in India. Finally, back in Kamenka, Dracula has tracked down Gorna, who has been horribly scarred from the nights earlier burning. As the two fight, the towns people gather and begin a huge fire around the cemetery. Dracula easily over powers Gorna and tosses him in the flames where he is incinerated, and Dracula departs. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The events in this story happen in-between the events of . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}